Better Than Halloween Candy
by HanamaruKurosaki5695
Summary: A one shot I did for my friend. Her OC is Sutoru, and she is paired with Uryuu Ishida.   Summary: Rangiku throws a Halloween party...enough said. I hope you all like it! :


Sutoru entered Orihime's house, where Rangiku was holding a Halloween party. Rangiku took any chance she got to have a party, even if it was for a silly human holiday. Sutoru had dressed up as an Egyptian goddess, and she quickly checked herself in a mirror on Orihime's wall before entering the party. Her jet black shoulder length hair was styled in a cute bob, with an Egyptian tiarra placed perfectly on her head. Her floor length pure white Egyptian-styled dress clung tightly to her body, showing off all her curves in all the right places. Her full, pouty lips were colored by ruby red lipstick. Even though she was very uncomfotable in her gigai, she was confident that she looked good; almost as good as a mythical Egyptian goddess. She walked in to where the party was, and instantly music filled her ears. Not just any music, but Halloween music. Songs about monsters and tricks and treats. Rangiku had definetely done her homework well, finding out about every little detail of Halloween. There were fake spiders on spider webs all over the walls, and there were fake creepy eyes in the punch. Everyone had dressed up, as well. Rukia was dressed up as Chappy, Orihime was dressed as a bumblebee, Rangiku was dressed as a maid (Much to the embarrasment of her captain, Toshiro Hitusgaya), and Renji was dressed like a biker. Toshiro was there as well, but he was not dressed up like the others. Sutoru had no idea what made Toshiro come, but she figured Rangiku had found some way of blackmailing him. Suddenly, she heard shouting. She looked over and saw Ichigo, Rukia and Renji arguing.  
>"You can't dress up as a Soul Reaper for Halloween!" Rukia shouted.<br>"And why the hell not?" Ichigo snapped.  
>"Because you ARE a Soul Reaper! Your supposed to dress up as something your not! That's the whole point of Halloween!" Renji shouted.<br>"How would you know? You don't even celebrate Halloween!" Ichigo yelled.  
>Sutoru sighed and smiled. Her friends were always arguing with one another. Then she saw him. Uryuu Ishida had just walked in, dressed as a wizard. He had a dark blue wizard hat on with matching dark blue wizard robes. He looked like a nerdy wizard with his glasses on. Sutoru blushed slightly as she watched him. She had been crushing on him for forever now it seemed. They had met when Sutoru had to go to the World of the Living on a mission from the Soul Society. Uryuu saw her and bashfully made his way over to her to say hello.<br>"You look very beautiful tonight." Uryuu greeted bashfully, a blush making it's way on his cheeks. Sutoru smiled at his bashfulness. She thought it was adorable.  
>"Thanks, Uryuu." she replied with a smile. Sudenly, a slow song began to play. This was very odd for a Halloween party, and Sutoru looked over at Rangiku, who was winking at her. Somehow, Rangiku found out about Sutoru's crush on Uryuu.<br>"Su-Su? W-Would y-you like to d-dance with me?" Uryuu asked nervously. Sutoru smiled. He had used his pet name for her. Just when she thought Uryuu couldn't get any cuter, he did.  
>"Of course! I would love to dance with you." Sutoru replied. She felt a little nervous. What if she seemed too eager? However, she didn't have to worry. Uryuu certainly didn't seem to mind. He was too busy tryng not to do anything stupid as he lead her to the designated dance area. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as Sutoru and Uryuu began to dance.<br>"Aw! How cute~!" Orihime whispered not too quietly, happy tears in her eyes. Uryuu blushed madly. He was obviously uncomfotable with everyone watching him.  
>"Do you want to stop dancing, Uryuu? You don't have to dance if you don't want to, you know." Sutoru offered helpfully. Uryuu smiled bashfully.<br>"Would you like to go outside?" he whispered so no one else could hear. Sutoru's heart began to beat wildly, and she prayed that Uryuu couldn't tell.  
>"Um, sure." she replied, following the Quincy-wizard. When he was sure they were alone, Uryuu turned to Sutoru with a huge blush on his face.<br>"I-I have been trying to ask you this for forever it seems, b-but I-I never w-was brave enough, so I-I am j-just going t-to ask y-you r-right a-away before I-I get too scared. Su-Su, w-will y-you be my g-girlfriend?" Uryuu asked, extremely nervous and blushing madly. Sutoru couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had wanted this for forever, and now was her chance to finally date the man of her dreams!  
>"Yes, Uryuu. I would love to." she replied, kissing him lightly on the lips. Uryuu blushed, but he had a giddy smile on his face as he kissed her again under the moonlight.<p> 


End file.
